Question: Gabriela did 14 fewer push-ups than Tiffany in the morning. Tiffany did 17 push-ups. How many push-ups did Gabriela do?
Solution: Tiffany did 17 push-ups, and Gabriela did 14 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $17 - 14$ push-ups. She did $17 - 14 = 3$ push-ups.